Impressions
by ms17thst
Summary: "You never get a second chance to make a first impression" so the saying goes. But what happens to our agents when the Warehouse allows for a second chance? How do the agents respond? HG, Myka, Pete, Claudia ...so far.
1. Pete's Shadow

Fluff - between our agents.  
Love to read your comments and feedback and always enjoy your suggestions.  
Know it takes time and appreciate all who take it to leave comments.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Pete's Shadow**

When the weather called for more rain that week, there was a collective growl from the team. It had been raining for days now and the soggy weather was affecting everyone's mood. It didn't help that there were no pings and the group's usual _snag, bag and tag_ motto turned to _groan, moan and drone_. Pete was the one who got antsy the quickest not appreciating being underground all day. And things got worse that morning. Each of his fellow agents had snapped at him. Claudia was first to push past him and grumble. Then Helena, who usually was her most civilized over breakfast if she had tea, barked orders about sharing the newspaper. He was most surprised by Leena who had smacked his hand when he tried to eat the bacon before she served it. She never did that. And then Myka yelled - "_Just get in the car_!" like an exasperated mother to her child when they were on their way to work. He prayed Dr. Calder or Mrs. Frederic didn't show up to day because it seemed he was upsetting the entire female population of the Warehouse.

He found solace in Artie's expression when HG openly complained about her inventory list and snatched it from his hand before descending into the Warehouse.

"Artie, have you noticed anything with _them_ today?" Pete said covering his mouth and rolling his eyes. Artie looked at him trying to figure out what he was doing.

"And by _them_ you mean….?" Artie asked now looking up at the ceiling to see what he was looking at.

"_Them_ as in all the females in our group?" Pete answered changing his position to one of covering a fake yawn and then stretching.

"You know _they_ are all downstairs, right?" Artie asked wondering why the charade.

"Oh," Pete said regaining a more normal posture. "So yeah, like what's up with all of them? Each one of 'em seems a little testy today," he shared as he peeked through the blinds to make sure no one was coming up the stairs.

"I haven't noticed anything," Artie said thinking this was a waste of time.

"HG just _grabbed _the inventory sheet," Pete reminded him.

"And you think that's unusual behavior? Where have you been? That's HG for '_thank you very much Artie. I will perform my duties without question_," Artie said in his mock accent. His imitation was so poor that Pete put his finger to his ear and shook it. "Don't _ever_ let her hear you do that. I'm pretty sure she'd shoot first and ask questions later," Pete warned him.

"Enough! Here's your sheet. Glad we had this little talk. Now go," Artie said having had enough bro-bonding for one day.

"Yeah well, okay but if I'm not back by lunch I hope you'll, you know, look for me," Pete said worried about being the only man on the Warehouse floor. He took his list and headed toward the designated aisle.

* * *

Claudia was in charge of putting the newly acquired artifacts in the appropriate aisles and then Pete, Myka and HG were to go and scan them into the inventory and place them on the shelves. Each of them knew just how Artie chose the lists he selected for them. Sometimes it was just plain obvious – like Helena having to catalogue things in the American Revolutionary aisle. "Really Artie?" she asked this morning knowing fully well he was reminding her of American history. "We _do_ know the colonies won, you know," she declared as she marched off to do the work. "I mean, I am certain they informed the monarch as soon as it happened," she grumbled to anyone who would listen. "It was all we could talk about for weeks. Did you hear the colonists won the war? Oh yes, dreadful isn't it?" she rambled on incessantly.

It was no surprise that Myka got the list that took her to the library section. Artie wouldn't admit it, but he did enjoy seeing her eyes light up when her list included a newly acquired first edition or a book of antiquity. Helena detested it when Myka worked in the library because it meant Myka would be completely absorbed to the point of ignoring her texts. Being ignored was one of the things that made HG very frustrated. That and…. a poorly made cup of tea, grammatical errors, sloppy handwriting, traffic, general incompetence and anyone who did not get what she was saying after she explained it …. once. She should not have been surprised when she didn't get a response from Myka right away but that didn't stop her from resending the text, this time pushing the send button a little harder – as if that would make it go through faster.

Pete was in the 'Theory' aisle waiting to log in a pair of rubber boots when he came upon something that caught his eye. Many of the items in this section were artifacts used by scientists in their first experiment in proving a theory. Pete looked at a desk calendar with the four phases of the moon pictured above the months. The tag read; the "_McClintock Effect_" and he wasn't sure why that caught his attention but it was something about the name. Pete read; _Martha McClintock, American psychologist did research on human pheromones. She reported on the phenomenon of menstrual synchrony among women who live together reportedly became synchronized over time_. "Ooohhhhhh," Pete let out as if this all made sense to him now. His roommates were all PMSing together. "Oh that's just great!" he said to no one.

He went back to his task hand. He looked down at the rain boots but although the tag had been written with indelible ink, it had smeared before it dried. He tried to make out the name and could only decipher K and L. He swore it said _Kyle Lohse_, pitcher for the St. Louis Cardinals baseball team. Then he read - _Father of_ … but the word was blurred too. "Father of what?" Pete said to himself and wondered why did they have a baseball player's rain gear? He started to consider the choices; maybe he was the father of ….. rubber boots which led to the father of …..rubbers which cracked him up as he put the boots on. They had been neutralized he thought so what would be the harm? They were in the wrong aisle anyway. They belonged in the sports section.

At the same time, Helena was mumbling to herself about her own list. It was the lack of communication from Myka that really had her annoyed but she displaced it onto her items. "Really? Paul Revere's rattle?" she said as she looked at the tag. Indeed, the famous town crier was a silversmith by trade and had made one of the first baby rattles out of silver instead of clay since you could chew on silver. There were tiny teeth marks on the item which at the moment, Helena found disgusting. "How they won the damn bloody war I'll never know," the Brit said out loud as she placed the rattle on the shelf above her head. She went to the keyboard to log it in when the rattle rolled off the shelf and hit her in the head. "Oh bloody hell!" she called out before she fell on the floor. Her last conscious thought was _how could something so small feel so heavy?_

Pete heard her call out. "Now what, HG?" he called over but there was no response. "HG?" he repeated when he heard the soft thump when she slowly fell on the floor. Decked out in his rain boots, Pete ran to the other aisle to find his coworker on the floor in what he would later describe as '_sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face_.' He nudged her gently and when that didn't work, he shook her. The rattle had rolled under the shelving so there was no apparent explanation. He tried to pick her up but she was dead weight and she was pulling to return to her slumber. He finally got her on her hands and knees when she finally awoke. She wasn't sure who was helping her because all she could see were the dark green rubber boots.

"HG, you ok?" he said and she had the strangest look on her face when she finally stood up. "You alright?" Pete asked again as he helped her stand up. "Yes, perfectly fine Mr. Lattimer. Thank you ever so much," HG said in a very friendly voice. In fact, she sounded very much like the first time they met, when she was trying to get back into her house in London; all sweet and girly. "What hit you?" Pete asked looking around for what might have caused it. "I am not entirely sure," she said still a little dazed. "OK, well what were you working on?" he inquired as he looked at her inventory list. "I simply do not recall," she said moving closer to him. "Ok, let's look. Paul Revere's rattle? What - like the town crier really was a crier and he needed a rattle?" Pete said laughing. Helena laughed too and now Pete looked at her. Helena rarely got his jokes let alone laughed at them. He pushed up on his tiptoes to look and when he turned around, HG was doing the same thing. He smiled at her with a quizzical look on his face. "Let's look down here," he said as he went down on all fours. "Let's," HG said as she did the same. "OK…," Pete said not quite sure what that tone was in her voice. "You sure you're ok? You don't feel different, funny, _less_ _British_," Pete asked waiting to hear the rant how she could never, ever be less British. But nothing - Helena seemed to be thinking. "No, I don't think so," she simply replied.

After the collective feminine ill mood, this was a welcomed change and Pete decided this was better. He bent down and looked under the shelving and grabbed the object with his purple gloved hand. "Here we go," he said and then felt the lightness of it.

"This knocked you out?" he asked HG. "Did it?" she asked back. "Did it hit you?" Pete asked her back. "I guess?" she replied. "You guess?" Pete asked because this woman never guessed, she _knew_. "Did I?" she asked back and then Pete knew something was up.

"OK, you stay here and I'll go get help," he said because he wanted to remove his boots before calling Myka. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch the artifacts and there was no need to confess to this latest infraction. He walked back to the aisle he had been working in and jumped when he found HG right behind him. "Geez HG, you scared me!" he said. "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to be with you," HG replied. "Uh oh, " he said as he grabbed for his phone to call Myka.

"Mykes, we got a problem here. No, she's ok but she got hit on the head with a rattle and …yes, a rattle…. Well, not too heavy I mean it was small. No, I don't think there's a bump and she says she feels fine…," he said into the phone while he took off the boots. "Yeah, I'll bring her to you…," he said and hung up. "HG, we're going to see Myka….," he turned to say.

And then he noticed Helena was standing there ….smiling…. holding her boots that she had just removed.

* * *

I said 'fluff' yes?


	2. Can't Fight the Feeling

**Chapter 2 Can't Fight the Feeling**

Pete looked at HG and slowly put his shoes back on. When he put on the right one, she put on her right boot. When he put back his left, she did the same. What was HG up to he wondered. Had the artifact that she touched somehow made her want to imitate Pete's movements? He stood in front of her and slowly moved his arm to place his index finger to his nose waiting to see if she copied him. But she just looked at him curiously. The really odd thing was that he had just told her they were going to see Myka and she wasn't yelling at him that they were wasting time. He grabbed the boots and started to walk to the library section. He made one quick stop in the Sports Section to drop off the boots on a random shelf, telling himself he would deal with that later. Then he proceeded to the library with Helena following him. When he got to the aisle, he stepped out of the way to let her go first but she refused. "We're going to see Myka," he said as if saying it slower would make her understand better. "Yes, you told me," HG said but made no effort to go first.

Myka was already walking towards them. "Is she okay? Are you ok, Helena?" she said noticing the expression on Pete's face. "I think she's a little '_rattled_'," Pete said trying to convey to Myka that something was off. When he realized his pun though, he started laughing and much to Myka's surprise, so did Helena. "Yes rattled. That was very funny," the Brit said for the first time in her life to Pete. "See?" Pete said to Myka as if getting his sense of humor was a sure sign that something was wrong. Myka got it immediately. Appreciation for Pete's jokes was an acquired taste and one that she was certain Helena might never get.

"Helena?" Myka said taking her arms and looking into her eyes. But it was obvious to Myka that she was not listening. She was focused on Pete. "Do you feel okay, Hel?" she asked and HG replied yes. "Let's look up what that rattle does in the computer over there," Myka said and Pete started to walk down the aisle to it. But as soon as he did, HG pulled free of Myka and followed him. She stood very close to him as he accessed the file.

"Oh brother," he said with a deep sigh and Myka heard HG make the same sound.

"What?" Myka asked as Pete read the computer screen.

"Well, the rattle does reduce one's mental capacity to 6 – 12 months old but the effect is very weak and it does not last long," he read.

"So she's twelve months old?" Myka asked in disbelief. "That's not possible. Did she touch anything else while she was there?" Myka asked.

"I don't think so. She had just started and the rattle was the first item on her list. Nothing else was logged in yet. All the other items are still on the cart. And she had her gloves on so I don't think so," Pete said.

Considering that they were talking about her, Helena seemed quite disinterested and that was a first, too.

"OK look the effect is weak and does not last long so why don't I just leave her with you and I'll finish up my stuff and hers and that way, we don't have to mention it to Artie," Pete suggested.

Myka knew the protocol but since HG did not seem to be in any danger and she would be watching her, she agreed. "If she acts weird though, we have to tell him," Myka said and Pete agreed although he wondered why Myka would judge as weird in her friend.

"OK, I'll be back as soon as I'm done, " Pete said and started to leave but HG followed him. "HG, I'll be right back. You stay with Myka, OK?" he said and Myka realized he sounded like he was talking to a child. "Pete?" Myka said trying not to point it out in front of HG. "OK, that was weird," he admitted and started to leave but the Brit was on his heels.

"Helena, do you want to stay with me in the library?" Myka asked. HG didn't answer and Myka swore she could see something going on in her eyes. "I …. I …..want to go with Pete," HG said finally.

Pete shook his head to Myka. He wanted no part of babysitting a grown woman who was moody. "Hel, how about you stay with me until Pete gets back," Myka said soothingly because she could see that HG was struggling with this.

And she was – inside that beautiful mind, the rational part of her brain was telling her that of course she wanted to be with Myka – it was what she always wants. But her emotional self was getting anxious as Pete moved further and further away. HG's breathing started to get deeper and by the time Pete was out of site, she was in a full-fledged panic attack.

"I have to go …," HG said but didn't move. In fact, although they had both watch Pete go down the aisle and make a right hand turn, it seemed to Myka that HG had no idea where he was. It was if he disappeared. "Helena," Myka said very gently and she put her hand on her arm. "Take a deep breath, sweetie," she said as she sat HG down in a chair. Helena tried to do what Myka suggested and her breathing slowed just a little. "There you go," Myka said as she pulled HG closer. She ran her fingers softly over HG's head to feel for any bump, but there was none. The most amazing part to Myka was that typically, any ministration like this would cause HG to respond in kind but not today. Today, she sat there looking down the aisle where Pete had left from. A couple of minutes later though it started all over. "Myka, I need Pete," HG said, "I need him." Myka was struck by her choice of word. She didn't say _want_, she said _need_. She shot up from the chair and started to walk around, the panic renewed. Myka grabbed the Farnsworth and called him. When his image appeared on the screen, she handed the device to Helena.

"Pete?" HG said as she ran her finger over the screen. Myka watched as her breathing eased a bit.  
"Pete, I think there's something else going on here," Myka said all the time smiling at HG trying to hide her concern. "HG seems really attached to you today," Myka said.

"Well Mykes, it was just a matter of time before her hormones kicked in and she saw the opportunity of a lifetime was right there in front of her. Don't feel bad, Mykes – I'm sure she still loves you but you can't fight biology. It's a survival thing," Pete said.

"No you idiot," Myka said and then Pete remembered what was going on with all of them today. "She is having an _anicpay attackay_," Myka said using Pig Latin to disguise her message.

"She's got ants in her pants?" Pete asked not picking up on it.

"No, an-ic-pay attack-ay," Myka tried again more slowly.

"Oh…," Pete said back through smiling lips. "She killed the ants?" he asked.

Myka lost it and grabbed the Farnsworth away from HG for a minute. "She's having a panic attack!" she yelled at him and Pete recoiled from the tone. But what he heard next was the real surprise. HG was getting worked up and Pete could see that she was looking around as if she had no idea where he or his image could have gone.

"She's got Pete bad," Pete said and he actually was trying to be sympathetic.

"Get over here now," Myka barked and added, "and bring a paper bag!" She slammed the device closed which didn't help. Now Pete really was gone and HG started all over again. Her breaths became shorter, louder and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Myka bent down and tried to comfort her but HG pulled back, now in full panic mode. Myka knew there was an artifact at work here – her brain shouted that at her – that HG was under the influence – but the fact that she could not comfort her partner hurt something awful. "It's okay sweetie, Pete will be right here. He's coming back I promise," Myka said feeling terrible for how scared Helena seemed to be.

Pete wasn't sure what was going on and he knew if HG was picking him over Myka, it wasn't good. He knew in his gut that although he had nothing to do with this scenario, somehow the two of them would be really mad at him. He had a really strong vibe about that happening. He ran down the Inventor's Aisle and stopped when he came to Margaret Knight – inventor of the paper bag machine. Before Margaret's invention, paper bags were not flat but her machine automatically folded and glued paper bag bottoms – the design that is still used today. He pressed the machine and sure enough, a paper bag came out the other side. He grabbed it and ran back to the library. He could hear HG before he even got there. She was choking on her own breath and couldn't seem to catch it. Myka was kneeling down in front of her, trying to soothe her but it wasn't working. As soon as Pete appeared, HG's whole demeanor changed. He gave Myka the bag who instructed HG to breath into it but her eyes glanced at Pete first and she didn't do it until he shook his head yes. Myka's heart burst with pain and she chided herself for feeling so threatened by the situation. She knew being HG's chosen one was always a little intimidating; would she live up to HG's unspoken expectations even though they were really Myka's own projections. But to see Helena need someone else so much - was hard for her to watch. Myka's logical nature pushed at her – something else had to be going on here. That artifact had a 'weak' affect. There was nothing weak about what she was witnessing.

When Helena's breathing calmed down, Myka took the bag away. HG's eyes were glued to Pete who appreciated adoration as much as the next guy, but this was getting creepy.

"Pete, I think something else was going on. Did you touch anything?" Myka asked.

"What?" Pete asked in the classic retort in order to stall.

"Did-you-touch-anything?" Myka said less patiently. Pete weighed his options. He was certain the boots had nothing to do with this but what about the PMS calendar. He had picked it up.

"Well, you know I did pick up this calendar…," he said trying to remember the name. "But I seriously doubt it had anything to do with this. I mean – if anything, the effect of that thing has already taken place," Pete mused thinking how it had solved the mystery of the group crankiness.

"What the hell are you talking about, Lattimer?" Myka said with an extra dose of impatience.

"Yeah, you see that would be it," Pete confirmed. "You and ah, ah you know, Leena and Claudia and HG here – you're all super sensitive and really grouchy and I noticed the calendar because it was talking about the _McClintock Effect_," he said.

Myka looked at him. "Oh sure, _the McClintock Effect_. That clears everything up," she said sarcastically but Pete thought it really did and he smiled. Myka reached out and punched him in the arm. "That did not tell me anything, goof ball," Myka said sharply. "What did the tag say?"

Pete grabbed his arm and HG looked at his action intently. She slowly grabbed her arm in the exact manner. Myka and Pete just looked at her.

"What was the artifact, Pete?" Myka asked more calmly.

"It was the effect of women living together and how after some time, Mother Nature you know, synchronizes their … you know….Mykes," Pete said begging her to fill in the blank.

"Synchronizes… their periods?" Myka asked and Pete let out - "Oh geez, Myka!" This was about as comfortable as having the sex talk with your parents.

"Did you touch the calendar before you went to help HG?" Myka asked trying to put this together.

"Yes, right before I think," he said.

"So maybe the combination of the rattle reducing HG's mental age and the synchronization artifact made it so she wants to imitate _everything you do_?" Myka said the horror of such an idea increasing as she said the words until they dripped with it.

"Yeah but I tested that. Watch," he said as he stood HG up. "Look at me HG," he instructed unnecessarily because she had not taken her eyes off him since he came back. He put his arm out and brought his finger back to touch his nose. HG just looked at him. Then he hopped on one foot. She tilted her head and smiled.

"Ok, so she's not imitating you," Myka said.

"No but watch this Myka," Pete said. "HG, what does an Englishman do for thrills? He eats an '_After Eight_' mint at 7:30," he continued and then laughed.

Myka waited. If you were ever going to conduct an experiment with HG about being British, you'd better come armed. But when Pete laughed, HG laughed… a lot.

"Oh my God, it's worse than we thought," Myka said.

* * *

**Many thanks to those of you who are reading along. **  
**Thanks for the posts - I read them all - and appreciate your feedback and thoughts. **  
**Know it takes time - thanks. **

**Cheers,**


	3. Power in Numbers

**Chapter 3 Power in Numbers**

"We need to figure out what is going on here," Pete said.

"Ya think?" Myka responded getting more concerned by the minute. "We need Claudia to research this," she said and started to walk away. "Come on!" she yelled to Pete who then hurried behind her with HG in tow. They finally reached Claudia. They explained what they thought happened and that they needed her help with an antidote artifact.

"So HG here only wants to be with you?" she asked Pete incredulously. "Not Myka? Just you?" she asked with both eyebrows raised. Myka felt some comfort in the fact that her young friend also thought this was unbelievable.

"What can I say, it's the animal magnetism," Pete responded and then instinctively held his arm expecting Myka to punch him. HG did not copy him though and Myka was thinking about what he said.

"Something _is_ drawing her to you," Myka said because she knew in her heart, this was not HG's choosing. "Look we have to go through all the artifacts that were on her cart and figure out if there was a combination that caused this," Myka said.

"That could take hours. Artie's got me running a security sweep and we won't be able to access stuff until later," Claudia said. "What do we do with her until then?"

"Pete, you have to take her home," Myka said.

"What? No way. I'm not babysitting ….. _this_," he said unsure of what to call HG right now. They all looked at HG, especially Claudia who was expecting the Brit to go postal on Pete for that remark. She stood there smiling…. At Pete.

"Look Pete, I don't know what's going on but it's obvious that whatever it is, it has her attached to you," Myka said with a mixture of disappointment and concern.

"Well, what do I do with her? I'm not taking her shopping or having tea, ok? I didn't cause this," Pete said defensively.

"I don't think she wants you to do anything. Just take her home. Watch TV with her," Myka said looking over at HG and then thought over her answer. "Listen Lattimer, don't do anything funny. This isn't a pet project you got here," she said with warning in her voice. She was even surprised at the sharpness of her tone.

"Ok, ok Mykes. Take it easy," he said trying not to be insulted. "I'll watch television with her," he assured her because bad mood aside, he knew this had to be bothering Myka.

"We'll be back as soon as we can get some answers," Myka said. Pete nodded his head and started to leave. Without a word, HG followed after him. But she looked back at Myka this time and Myka was sure she read something in those dark eyes.

"According to Pete, the Revere Rattle has a very weak effect and doesn't last long," Myka told Claudia.

"Good cause I never thought I'd have to say this but I'm worried about what HG is going to be like with more Pete time," she said.

"Let's look at all the items on her cart today. Maybe she touched them together," Claudia said. "Look at Pete's stuff too. Maybe he touched something and forgot," Myka suggested.

Claudia tried to access the computers in the Warehouse but with the security scan going on in the background, it was slowing everything down. Claudia said she could possibly write a program to cross reference HG's symptoms but Myka would have to describe what she saw. The tech whiz grabbed a pad and started to write Myka's words down.

"She seems very attached. She had a panic attack when he left before. And she didn't seem to know where he went even though we both saw him go down the aisle. It's like there's a lack of _object permanence_," Myka said and Claudia wrote the words and then looked at her.

"It's why babies fall for '_peek-a-boo'_. When you put your hands up in front of your face, they think you really disappeared. And then when you take your hands away, you're back and they're surprised," Myka explained.

"Sounds kinda cruel when you put it that way," Claudia said honestly. "So you think some part of HG has been reduced to being a baby?"

"That's what the rattle does. Reduces you to 6 -12 months but for a short time. I think something else is at work here," Myka said.

An hour later, Claudia had managed to type in all the words Myka gave her. She was cross referencing the rattle with the other artifacts on their lists today but it was going to take some time. Myka paced the floor like a nervous father until Claudia yelled at her to sit down. "Sorry, Myka," she said.

* * *

In the meantime, Pete transported HG back to the B&B. With Artie still in the Warehouse, they figured it was better to get her out of his sight. Myka let Leena know that they were on their way and asked her to fix HG tea. Nothing settled Helena like Leena's tea.

Pete was trying to look on the bright side of this situation. He was home early, there was a college football game on and he was pretty sure he was going to get his choice of toppings on the pizza tonight. "Let's get sausage and pepperoni, ok HG?" he planted the seed early. "Yes, I want that too," she said for the first time in her life. He grabbed two Cokes from the fridge and the chips. He had on his old college t shirt that he wore when watching the games and only managed to change because he promised HG if she waited outside his room he would give her one, too. Within seconds though, she called out for him and he rushed back to her.

Leena walked in with the tray of tea and nearly dropped it. "What is she wearing?" she asked when she saw HG decked out in the oversized gray t shirt. "My t shirt," Pete said trying to watch the game.

"And this is because….?" Leena asked nothing being able to fathom the explanation.

"Oh yeah, well she touched an artifact and it's making her a little more Pete friendly," Pete said and there was a smile across his face.

"I got _rattled_," HG said repeating his joke and then looked at Pete and she laughed only when he did. "Good one, HG" he said approvingly and she smiled.

"Oh this is not good," Leena said and put the tea down by HG looking at her.

"Do you feel okay, Helena?" Leena asked. HG looked at her and then at Pete. "I feel fine, thank you," she responded. "Pete let me wear this," she said proudly about her attire.

"Yes, it's very nice. Maybe some nice tea will help?" Leena said offering her the cup.

"Do you drink tea?" HG asked Pete who was holding the can of soda. "What? No, HG but you can have it."

"No thank you, I want that," she said pointing to the soda.

"But HG, this is _tea _– the way you like it," Leena said because in all the time she knew the Brit, she had never seen her drink soda.

"No, I want that!" she said more strongly and Pete jumped to get it. Leena looked at them in amazement. "Does Myka …," she started but Pete cut her off. "Yes, and they're working on a cure as we speak. It's ok she's just a little - attached," he explained as he opened the can and handed it to HG ….. with a napkin. "Here you go, HG. Don't drink it too fast."

Now Leena wasn't sure which one of them was surprising her more.

"OK well you call me if you need any help," Leena said anxious to get back to the kitchen to call Myka. When she got Myka on the phone, the frustration in her voice was palpable. Myka told her the program was running in the background of the security check and would take hours. They were headed home since Claudia assured them she could check on the progress from home.

"How is HG?" she asked Leena.

"She's a little more _Pete_ than usual," Leena said because the words failed her_. A little more Pete_ turned out to be the perfect description. When Myka walked in to the living room, HG was next to Pete and both of them were slouching on the couch. Myka stared at HG's attire and the can of soda in her hand.

"Pete?" she said wide eyed.

"What the frack is she drinking?" Claudia asked.

"Myka please, we're trying to watch the game," Pete said because the score was close.

"Yeah Myka," HG said and Claudia put her hand up behind Myka's back to steady her.

"Did she just…," Myka asked weakly and Claudia nodded her head. "Pete!" Myka yelled.

"You told me to watch TV with her," he said pointing to it.

"Yeah, ya did Myka," HG confirmed.

"It's just the Notre Dame game, Mykes," Pete said practically pleading.

"We're rooting for the _Fighting Irish_," HG said proudly.

"Oh brother," Claudia let out.

The team scored and Pete jumped up off the couch yelling and HG followed suit. "Gimme some, HG," Pete called and they did the chest bump – lightly. Then they both drank the rest of their sodas, fell back on the couch and for the first time in the Brit's life ….she burped out loud. Pete gave HG a high five and she knew what to do.

"I'm going to need a drink," Myka said retreating to the kitchen overwhelmed by the transformation of her partner. She walked into the kitchen where Leena was getting the plates ready for the pizza pies.

"You ordered too many pepperoni and sausage," Claudia said as she perused the boxes.

"No, they insisted I order more," Leena said casting her eyes toward the living room.

"He's going to let her eat pepperoni? Is he nuts? She can't eat that. We'll be up all night with her when she's throwing up. What is he thinking?" Myka said because her emotions were starting to boil over.

"He might have been thinking she could make her own choices?" Claudia said not looking at Myka. And it was good thing she wasn't. Leena thought her stare was only second to HG's in intensity.

* * *

**Thank you for your feedback/comments and esp your guesses. I love them!  
Keep them coming if you can - - - **


	4. If It Walks Like A Duck

** Thanks to everyone for the comments - love them esp those of you  
who wonder just where this is going. Hope this does not disappoint. **

* * *

**Chapter 4 If It Walks Like a Duck …...**

Pete didn't want to enjoy what was going on too much but the longer it went on, the harder it was not to. He had spent the week buried underground and his house mates had all shared their moody side with him today. Having someone – and HG especially – on his side was a definite change in venue. And he liked it. He knew it was an artifact at work here but having a '_pal_' in the house was really nice. No one ever burped with him before. The only downside was the twinge of guilt he felt when he looked at Myka. But she always had HG's attention. It was only fair, he told himself, that she share HG with him now. He started not to care what artifact did this – he was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted.

Leena and Claudia brought in the plates and pizza to the dining room. Pete took his usual seat and HG sat right next to him. He could smell the pizza and reveled in the fact that there would be plenty of his choice tonight and he wouldn't be stuck eating veggie pizza for his midnight snack. HG watched Pete eat the pizza and then started to ingest the meat laden dough. Myka watched and saw the slight shudder as HG chewed on the oily substance. But she continued to mirror Pete's actions and said '_mmmm_' when he said how good it was.

After a while, Myka said; "Pete, please don't let her overdo it. This is all new to her, remember." Then she put the glass in front of her mouth as if HG would not understand her and pointed out; "She does not eat stuff like this."

"OK, you're right. OK, no more HG. You don't want to get a stomach ache," he said caringly and Myka was surprised at his tone.

Now everything was turned upside down. HG wasn't HG and Pete was showing his paternal side – something none of them had really ever seen. They had seen his 'big brother' nature but there was softness to his whole demeanor now. He reached across and wiped her face with a napkin.

And then Claudia interjected; "Uhm…. I hate to put this out there quite this way but…which one of you is putting her to bed?"

Pete and Myka jerked their heads toward Claudia and both were about to chastise her for being so ridiculous when they realized they hadn't thought of it. "Please go check the program," Myka pleaded and Claudia ran upstairs to do just that. She was back down soon and reported that nothing had come up yet. "Pete, you weren't carrying anything with you when you touched HG, right?" Claudia asked and Pete said no. "Look, the security scan should be done by the morning and then I'll have all the juice I need to run the program," Claudia assured them. That left tonight.

"Mykes, do you think you can stay with her?" Pete asked and at first, Myka's anger flickered at what she felt was an insult. Pete was asking her _if _she could stay with her. "Yes of course," she replied. They cleaned up after dinner and watched more television and Myka let Pete choose the show – just to see if there was any repulsion on the part of HG. For an artifact that was supposedly weak and short lasting, there did not seem to be any apparent change in HG. She watched the Rocky movie and didn't flinch. Myka talked him out of the scary movie reminding him he had already allowed her to eat greasy food.

After the weather report of more rain, everyone decided to go to bed. "I think you might want to explain to her …," Myka said to Pete.

"Yeah? OK, HG I want you to go to bed now. Myka is going to stay with you," he said to Helena. She looked at him but didn't say anything. "See it's all in the delivery, Mykes," Pete said confident he had taken care of the situation. But as he started to go up the stairs, HG bolted to follow him. Now Pete was at a loss. "Myka?" he called because she always knew what to do.

Myka walked over to her. "Helena honey, how about if you sleep in your bed and I'll keep you company," Myka said soothingly.

"Ok but Pete will be there right?" HG asked. Pete looked over at Myka. "He will sit by the bed, ok?" she asked. "Myka, I'm not … I mean … I don't want to ….," he tried to put into words how uncomfortable this was getting.

"You can stay till she falls asleep, ok?" Myka said _simply thrilled_ by the prospect of having Pete in HG's room.

They walked HG into her room where she refused to change out of Pete's shirt but did take her pants off and Pete nearly twisted his neck looking away. Myka helped her get under the covers and Pete pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. This was getting weirder by the minute and he was having trouble with it. "Mykes, I can't …be here…. I got to go….," he whispered but Myka shot him a look. HG's eyes were slowly closing. She texted Claudia to see if there was any luck but she responded _no._ As HG's breaths slowed down, Pete's were speeding up. He felt he was being punished for his fantasies about a threesome with the two women he was in the room with now.

* * *

When Helena finally closed her eyes, Pete got up and tiptoed out of the room. He thought about going to the Warehouse to spend the night but the weather was getting worse. He went to his room and collapsed. Having someone adore you all day was exhausting. He lay down and went right to sleep without a care.

Myka on the other hand, slowly slipped next to Helena in bed. She could smell her hair and could see her chest rise and fall with each breath. Just twenty four hours ago they lie there in each other's arms and now she was afraid to touch her for fear of waking her. She eventually closed her eyes when she was sure that HG was sound asleep. The weather worsened overnight and by three AM, the lightning was flashing and the thunder was roaring. Myka instinctively slipped her arm over HG to assure her she was not alone and fell back to sleep.

Being the true friend that she was, Claudia had gotten up every hour on the hour to check the program but by three AM, even the flashing and noise didn't disturb her. The day had drained all of them. Which is why they all were sleeping soundly…. until the joint screaming woke them up.

Myka intuitively held onto HG but realized it was not a body she was holding, it was a pillow. HG was not there. And that was her screaming. Myka shot out of bed and went toward the sounds – Pete's room. She pushed open the door without knocking and there on the bed were Pete and HG. The more he screamed, the more she did.

He had been having the most wonderful dream that was arousing every nerve ending in his body, some more than others, when he felt the warmth and softness of a body come into his arms. The dream was so real; he could smell her hair and feel her hips as she pushed back into him. It was heaven. But later, when he woke to find the raven haired woman in his arms, spooning – he lost it. He pulled back and jerked her off him which woke her up with a jolt and ignited the mutual screaming. His bare legs had been touching her bare legs. He was frozen with emotions – not sure if he was excited or repulsed. Then the sight of Myka filled his doorway. In all the time he knew her and saw the many shades of Myka's moods, this was a brand new one. In fact, he'd never heard that tone either when she said to him; "Did you touch her, Lattimer?" She was sounding more like HG than HG.

"Me? What? No! I mean….," and he should have stopped at no but truth be told, he had no idea what had happened.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on her," he finally said. "How did she get in here?" Myka went to HG and sat on the bed. "It's okay, Helena," she said because she could tell HG was completely disoriented. "She must have come in here during the storm," Myka said much calmer now that HG let her touch her.

"Get a fix for this Myka. It's freaking me out now. I can't take it anymore," Pete said grabbing the sheet and standing up. "I mean none of my fantasies about HG were like this," he said without thinking and then he saw it. It was the combination of jealous lover, protector, and pure rage in her eyes …. And he'd never seen anything like it in Myka before. HG yes - but never Myka. He backed up slowly saying; "She's wearing off on you…. too much." He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. He felt sick to his stomach which meant only one thing – time for breakfast.

Myka rubbed HG's back as she settled down. Maybe the effect was over – HG didn't seem to mind that Pete was out of sight. But when he reemerged Myka saw how her face light up and the pain renewed in her own chest.

HG went back to her room to get clothes and insisted that they had to be like Pete's. Then Myka went straight to Claudia's room to see if she had found anything. The tech whiz was bent over her keyboard typing in codes to access other databases. "It's working faster now but nothing yet. What was all that screaming? She asked. When Myka explained that HG had gone into Pete's room, Claudia's mouth fell open. "You don't think….," she started to ask but stopped when she saw the glare. "Nah," Claudia said and went back to work. By the time they came downstairs, Pete and HG were not in the dining room. Leena was standing by the picture window though, staring outside.

"Would you look at him?" she said with a smile on her face. Claudia and Myka walked over to the window. There was Pete showing Helena how to stand while she held the bat. Then he would run back a few feet and toss her a ball. "Swing!" he would yell and she'd swing the bat at the incoming object…..and miss. With pure patience in his voice, Pete would say – 'That's okay, good try. Let's do it again," and they'd repeat the action. Myka had never seen Pete like this – so gentle in his telling HG how to hold the bat, so patient when he had to repeat the instructions. And HG was so compliant – doing the same thing over and over and not upset that she couldn't do it because Pete kept encouraging her. And yet pain like Myka had never known still pushed inside her. She missed Helena – and even the fractions of disconnect that they were experiencing now was unbearable to her. Even though she knew in her heart it was temporary, it scared her.

Pete and HG burst through the door with laughter and Claudia kidded him that the PTA called and asked him to bring cupcakes to the next meeting. They all sat down at the table and Helena filled her plate with pancakes and bacon – just like Pete did. He turned his baseball cap backwards and HG did the same to hers.

"Dude, she is so going to kill you if she gains a ton of weight after all of this," Claudia said to him.

"We'll do more baseball. You know HG, considering the British suck at most sports, you did pretty good," Pete said with a mouthful of food.

Leena gasped. Any one of those things – the remark about her heritage, the poor grammar or speaking with his mouth full, would be enough to send HG reeling. But today, she smiled at him.

"You know, I know this is crazy but I think those boots may have helped me today," Pete said and drew blank stares. "Kyle Lohse's boots? The ones you put in the wrong aisle," he said as he downed a second glass of orange juice. He belched on purpose and HG laughed with a mouth full of food.

"What the frack are you talking about?" Claudia asked not remembering 'boots' on the list of items logged in yesterday. It was the cornerstone of her program – checking the newly logged in items to see if any combination of them would cause this.

"The baseball player's boots?" Pete said thinking nothing of it. Myka reached over and grabbed his shirt. "You touched an artifact and didn't tell me?" she growled. She caught the worried look on HG's face and released him.

"Geesh Myka, take it easy. They were a pair of rain boots that belonged in the sports section. Did you see me running the bases out there- I think maybe they gave me a little extra you know – push," Pete said not getting the implication.

"Deep breath, Myka," Claudia said because she did get it.

"Pete, what boots are you talking about?" Myka said realizing that she needed him alive to get the information.

"Kyle Lohse's - the pitcher for the St. Louis Cardinals, the father of something?" Pete said.

"Claud, did you have that on your list?" Myka asked and Claudia confirmed it did not come up. "I didn't have any sports items."

"No, you did. The rain boots – the tag was smeared but it was definitely a _K_ and an _L_," Pete said.

Myka's mind was racing. There was so little to go on. "Claudia go get your laptop," Myka said as she started to pace the room going over the clues.

"Did you have these boots on when you helped HG yesterday?" Myka asked slowly.

"Yeah, I had just put them on when she got hit and so I ran over to help her. I didn't want to stop to take them off, Mykes in case she as hurt," he said defensively.

"And you didn't think to mention this to me yesterday?" Myka strained.

"Baseball boots? Come on, Mykes – what's that got to do with HG's rattle?" he asked.

"Pete, does it make sense to you that a baseball player would wear rain boots or that even if he did, they would be an artifact with any powers?" Myka asked and Pete thought over what she was saying.

"Mykes, last year Lohse won his 100th game as a pitcher when the Cardinals defeated the Pittsburgh Pirates 7–4. He led the Cardinals with 14 wins and had a 3.39 ERA. Maybe it was raining that day," Pete explained.

Myka's mind frantically tried to piece this together. "You saw the tag right? And it said Kyle Lohse?" Myka knew to start with the basic details.

"Well, no …it was blurry cause the ink ran but it was definitely a _K_ as in Kyle and an _L _as in Lohse," Pete explained slowly thinking he was going to have to talk to Myka now the way he was talking to HG.

"So you just assumed it was Kyle Lohse?" Myka asked slowly.

"Well, it looked like that," Pete said not sounding as confident as he did a few minutes ago.

Claudia ran into the room with the laptop opened. She punched the keys to look for the lists of yesterday's artifacts. Her search was done on the items logged in but Pete had never put the boots in the catalogue. Now she tried to find out what was on his list.

"_Konrad Lorenz_ mean anything to you?" she asked Myka.

"The father of ethology?" Myka asked in horror.

"Oh yeah, what is that? Latin for rubber or something?" Pete asked pouring more orange juice in HG's glass.

"Animal behavior, Pete," Myka explained.

"Oh good. Geesh, you had me scared there for a minute, Myka," he said relieved. Myka looked at him. "_Animal_ behavior, right? So nothing to do with people – so no problem right?" he thought out loud. But Myka shot up from her seat.

"Pete, Lorenz studied _imprinting_. It's a learning process that animals go through at a critical age where they attach themselves to anything they are presented with. It's how animals acquire several of their behavioral characteristics from their parents. Lorenz showed that animals - during the critical phase - will attach themselves to the first thing they see. He took baby geese and presented himself as their parent and they followed him around as if he was their mother," Myka said pacing back and forth now.

Claudia pulled up the famous picture of Lorenz being followed by a line of baby geese….as he led them in his rain boots.

"So not Kyle Lohse?" Pete asked not quite sure what Myka was ranting about.

"No Pete, not Kyle Lohse. Not even close," Myka said.

"OK, so he was the father of geese. What are you afraid of? That she'll want to fly south in the winter?" Pete said trying to make light of it.

"Pete! The rattle must have reduced HG's mental stage to the critical phase when babies are very attached to their parents …..and then you helped her -in _those_ boots. Pete, she _imprinted_ onto you!" Myka said putting it all together.

"Oh, ok …so Claudia …just look up how to undo the imprinting," Pete said but it was Myka who answered.

"It's not that simple, Lattimer. Imprinting is….. _irreversible_!" Myka said through gritted teeth.

Pete tried to take in all of what Myka was saying. He took his cap off and pushed his hair back and ran his hands slowly down his face. Then he looked over to see Helena doing the same thing.

* * *

Thanks for reading along - appreciate the feedback.  
Did this go the way you expected? More to come...


	5. What's Good For the Goose

You guys are terrific to post - especially during such a busy time!  
Keep them coming - your comments, questions - I do appreciate them all.

* * *

** Chapter 5 What's Good for the Goose, is Good for the Gander**

"Now when you say _irreversible,_ Mykes…?" Pete said trying to get his head around this whole thing. They worked in the Warehouse where, well, nothing was _irreversible_. But there was so often, a price.

"When I say _irreversible_, Lattimer, I mean it can't be undone," Myka all but growled at him. "I mean – even if we manage to restore what the rattle did to her, your influence might still be there. And God _help you_ if she gets her mind back but still finds herself drawn to you," Myka spat out.

Now even Claudia realized things were getting personal for Myka. She realized now that Myka might be getting a little tired of sharing HG with Pete.

"I do make a _lasting_ impression," Pete said – his ego unable to detect the severe threat sitting next to him. Myka got up to lean into that smug face.

"Myka!" Claudia yelled because it was too early for bloodshed. Pete pulled back from the harsh look in Myka's eye. If HG was getting more like him, he had a pretty good idea where the old HG's looks were going.

Myka stopped herself from putting her hands back on him. She couldn't remember a time when she was so upset with him that she wanted to cause him physical harm. Real physical harm. She never felt that strongly towards Pete before - but then, she never worried that HG was choosing him over her. From the moment she saw them kissing in London, Myka felt something. But if it had been jealousy, it was quickly extinguished when she felt HG's fingers slid over her hand as she was cuffing her. After that moment, and all the others that followed, it was clear to Myka that she was HG's choice. She may have kissed Pete in London, but it was only to get something. Myka knew in her heart she had never kissed Pete the way she had kissed her. And yet, watching Helena choose Pete now was torture. And it was getting worse. Yesterday at least she thought she saw the struggle in HG's eyes when she was going with Pete. But today – there seemed to be no hesitancy – the imprinting was congealing.

"Maybe we should tell Artie," Leena said as the voice of reason. No one wanted to hear that but when she looked at Helena in a baseball cap sitting backwards on her head again, she knew they needed help.

"Ah man," Pete said and HG not only reiterated the words in her accent, but she scrunched up her face the way Pete did. Pete looked over at her and sighed. Maybe this was getting a little out of hand.

"Pete, I'm afraid if we waste any more time, the effects will only increase and become more permanent," Myka said trying not to let the lump in her throat affect her voice. But it was evident and the one who noticed it the most was Helena. She looked at Myka tilting her head and stared at her face. Then Myka saw it – she could tell that HG's mind was searching, trying to figure this out. Even as she was trapped in this conundrum, Helena was trying to work at the solution. But the longer she was being forced to attach to Pete, the harder it was for her to hold onto the reality of the situation. She was desperately trying to hold onto to Myka's expression because she knew that was real - but Pete's interference was overloading the emotional effects of the artifacts.

"Let's have ice cream," he said and it was if his words shattered any connection she had with Myka. Her emotional brain latched onto Pete and pulled her towards him. Even Myka could tell the pull was over.

"You can't give her ice cream right after breakfast!" Myka said before she realized what that sounded like. She didn't care. Just because Pete had sole custody of HG's brain right now didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted.

"I'm not giving it to her – I'm _offering_ it to her," he said back. And with that they were off to the kitchen. It wasn't just the ice cream he wanted – it was also the solitude. He knew that what was happening was probably not going to end well.

"This is what happens when babies have babies," Claudia aptly stated.

* * *

Pete went into the kitchen with his disciple. "Look HG," he said as he grabbed the container out of the freezer and took out two spoons. _Hell, if he was going to spoil her, he wanted to do it the right way_. "I'm sorry about this but I gotta tell you, it's been fun having you to pal around with," he said as HG watched him dig into the creamy substance. She did the same thing and put the large scoop into her mouth. "Look I'm not sure what's going to happen but I think we need to put in a couple of assurances, Ok?" he asked and HG nodded yes. "Good. Now, you must always remember that I'm your friend – right? And that friends don't hurt one another, yes? So no matter what, no punching," he said thinking of what might happen. HG nodded with ice cream on her face. "Also - no matter what anyone says Sylvester Stallone _is_ a great actor, ok?" he added and HG said okay. "And remember that kiss in London, HG? Well, it will always be among your best, right?" HG shook her head yes. "Good. Oh and it's not necessary to always have manners, HG. Once in a while it's ok to burp but not at like Thanksgiving or when you're out to dinner. Just like after pizza, ok?" he thought out loud. "After pizza," HG said eating as much of the ice cream as he was.

Just then Leena came into the kitchen. "They called Artie and he's on his way over," she said. "Pete! You're letting her eat all of that? After pancakes and bacon?" Leena said and it was hard for her to say which one of them looked guiltier.

* * *

Artie was not happy. How many times had he told them not to touch the artifacts! In fact, that was the question he repeated to himself a hundred times on the way to the B&B. "Don't touch the artifacts," he said out loud. "How hard is it to follow just one simple rule?"

All he knew was that HG was struck by a relic and that she was somehow attached to Pete now. He was surprised they had not told him about this yesterday but would address that little issue when he was done. He got there in record time and sat with Myka and Claudia while they took him through everything they knew.

"Paul Revere's silver rattle affected her mental state and then Pete went to help her wearing Lorenz's boots and she attached herself to him? Is that the gist?" he asked Myka.

"Yes, that's what we know so far," she said.

"Is she okay? Any distress?" he asked.

"Quite the contrary," Myka said and he could tell from her tone she was upset.

"What have you found so far?" he asked Claudia.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any artifact that will undo the imprinting," she said.

"OK, if we can't undo it then let's look at it from another angle. It's like those geese that Lorenz got to follow him. He presented himself at a critical phase of their development and so they followed him around as if he were their mother, right?" Artie said out loud.

"Yes but they didn't follow him around forever!" Myka said.

"Right, eventually they flew south …," Artie added. He saw the look in Myka's eyes and for the first time, realized that she must be very worried about HG. "It's okay Myka. We won't let her go anywhere." Myka wanted to dismiss such a crazy notion but she was in no place to discount the comfort she found in his words.

Leena came in with some coffee for Artie. "He's letting her put the ice cream in soda," she said because it was like having two six year olds in the kitchen – neither of them would listen to her.

"He's what?" Artie asked not quite getting the picture of what this duo was like. But when Pete came back into the dining room with HG in tow, Artie spit his coffee out. HG in a baseball cap? Wiping her mouth on her arm? And Myka was wrong – she looked _very_ distressed.

"She doesn't feel good," Pete said and HG shook her head.

"Really Pete? You're surprised? You let her eat bacon and then gorge out on ice cream and soda and now you're shocked that she does not feel good?" Myka yelled at him and went over to HG.

"Actually, I think it was the Twizzlers," Pete said sheepishly. "That we used as straws …when we drank the ice cream sodas."

Myka wanted to punch him and not in his arm. But HG was looking so bad that she knew she needed to attend to her first.

"Hey, she wanted to put the ice cream in the soda," Pete said defensively.

"Oh and will you just let her do anything she wants now? If she wants to jump off the Brooklyn Bridge later, are you going to let her do that, too?" Myka shouted at him.

Artie's eyes were wide with amazement …. and concern. They sounded like two parents fighting over the child. Claudia saw the look on his face. "Yeah, it's been like this. We gotta do something before they kill each other about whose bringing her to her fencing lessons," she said going back to her laptop.

"People!" Artie finally yelled to get them to stop. Now everyone looked at him, except HG who was feeling worse by the minute.

"Could we please refocus on a solution here? Myka, you better take her …. somewhere. Pete, I think you better stay here so we can talk," Artie said and there was no mistaking his tone. He looked at HG because he could hardly believe what he was seeing. Helena Wells in shorts and an oversized t shirt? "Agent Wells," he said to her because how else would he address her? Helena looked at him up and down. She did not like that he was yelling at Pete. And she looked at Pete who didn't seem as happy as he was a few minutes ago when they were in the kitchen. Myka put her hand out to help HG. HG knew she didn't have much time because her stomach was really bothering her. But she couldn't decide if she should go with Myka, stay with Pete or do something about Artie. She looked at Pete for help.

"It's ok, HG. Go with Myka," Pete assured her but she could tell he was not okay. She could see the change in the expression on his face. And she felt it, too. She had to do something to help him but it had to be fast because she was really feeling sick.

What would Pete do? '_You don't always have to have manners_,' is what she remembered he said. She went with Myka but when she reached Artie, she stopped. She turned and looked at Pete, shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Then she held her stomach and bent over….. and threw up on …. right on Artie's shoes.

* * *

**On track? Going the way you thought? **  
**Thanks for your comments!**


	6. Identity Crisis

** Chapter 6 Identity Crisis**

There was dead silence in the room. There was no mistaking that HG had done that on purpose but even Artie knew it was not something Helena would have done under any other circumstances. She fought Artie with words, not the contents of her stomach. Pete and Myka both yelled her name because they knew it was deliberate. Myka was horrified. Pete was – well, kind of impressed.

"What did you do?" Myka asked but it was Pete who asked her if she was ok and now she shot Myka a look.

"I feel better," she said to Pete then she looked at Artie. "Sorry Artie," she said.

"It's … it's okay …," he said unsure of who to yell at. "Myka, take her ….. anywhere … and Pete, clean this up," Artie said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Me?" Pete said. "Why do I …..," but then he realized there was a downside to being in charge of someone. "Oh geez," he said as he went to get paper towels.

* * *

Myka and HG were into the hallway where Myka was absolutely certain she heard HG repeat; "Oh geez." Myka stopped in her tracks and grabbed HG. "Say something to me," Myka demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" HG asked - in perfect English – in perfect _American_ English.

"No, no, no - not your accent. Helena – think! You don't speak this way. You have an _accent_," Myka said upset.

"Sure I do," HG said uncharacteristically and accentless.

Myka lowered her shoulders. It was like trying to fight the outgoing tide. The longer she was with Pete, the more she became like him. "Do you feel well enough to take a shower?" she asked when they got to her room and HG said yes. She waited while Helena took the shower and then finally came out in a towel. "I need clothes," she said as if she didn't know where her clothes were. "What do you want?" Myka asked opening up her closet. HG looked at the clothes as if it were the first time she was seeing them. She touched each one as she let her hand cascade across them. There in the middle of blouses and tops was the blouse that Myka bought her when they were in New York. "This one," HG said and Myka's heart rebounded – it may have been sheer coincidence but Myka took it as a sign. "I like this one," HG said looking at Myka and Myka smiled but turned so HG would not see the tears welling up.

"Myka?" HG said touching her arm and Myka turned hoping to see something in HG's eyes. "Yes sweetie?" Myka said. "Where's Pete?" HG asked and the sound of his name made her heart sink. "He's downstairs," Myka said weakly. "OK," HG said but she didn't panic. In fact, Myka expected her to bolt but she didn't. She just smiled at Myka and said; "Thanks for helping me, Myka." And even without her beautiful, lyrical accent her words warmed Myka. Myka moved slowly, hoping to slow down time.

"Myka, I need Pete," HG said suddenly and broke the quiet joy in the room. "OK, sweetie," Myka said resigned to the fact that HG was feeling a pull. Helena started to walk toward the door but Myka couldn't follow her yet. She turned around slowly to look at her friend who was trying so hard to hold the pain at bay.

"Myka, you need Eric's son," HG said and walked out of the room. It stopped Myka in her tracks. "What? Helena? What does that mean?" Myka called after her but Helena was downstairs.

* * *

"I feel better," HG said to Pete. Pete wished he could have said the same after cleaning up the mess she made. But he was happy it kept Artie from reading him the riot act about artifacts. It was just a matter of time before he heard it. Claudia noticed that when Pete went into the kitchen, HG didn't follow. Myka came into the room. "Helena, what did that mean?" she asked HG - but was met by a blank stare. "I'm taking her outside," Pete said and HG followed on his heels.

* * *

"I'm coming up with nothing on the cross references," Claudia said. Artie, too, was having trouble coming up with a counter artifact.

Myka paced the room trying to make sense of what HG had said to her. _Who was Eric and who would his son be? They didn't know any Eric's. Eric the Red? Erik Estrada? Eric Clapton_? She looked out the window to see Pete tossing a football and then showing HG how to hold it. How could something so heart wrenching for her be so much fun for Pete?

"_Eric's son_," she repeated in her head and then …. It hit her. "Claudia! Check the psych inventory. We need something from Eric Erickson!" Myka shouted.

Helena had been telling her what to look for. She was in there – helping Myka find the answer.

Myka explained that Eric Erickson was a psychologist who developed a theory of human development based on stages - each marked by a conflict. If the person successfully resolved the issue, they move on. If they don't, they remain stuck. Claudia's fingers pounded away looking for something that belonged to him. "We have it!" she yelled and Myka actually screamed as she rushed over. Artie was now at their sides looking but no one said anything. The good news was that they had an artifact associated with the great psychologist. The bad news was that it was coded a 10/10. Every artifact had codes – one was for effectiveness – to what degree would the object result in its effect. This one was a ten – the highest number. But the other code was for volatility – how difficult was it to use the artifact. And again they saw a ten. "Crap," Claudia summed up their feelings.

"Artie?" Myka asked because she could see he was already putting it all together.

"Myka, we have the wooden building blocks that Erickson used to describe his stages of growth. But given their degree of effectiveness and level of difficulty, it means that if we over use it just a degree, the damage could be irrevocable. It's not good, Myka," Artie said but Myka didn't want to hear it.

"It's all we have! We have to do it, Artie. We have to do something!" she yelled – at Artie – her boss.

Artie had promised himself that he would start every meeting from now on with a review of how they don't use artifacts because he was going to drive it into their heads if it was the last thing he did. This put a crimp in his speech. But that aside, he knew that this was like mixing dangerous chemicals where the result might be the cure or you might blow the whole lab up. In this case, Helena Wells was the lab.

The three of them scoured the documents for information. Erickson used blocks in varying sizes to explain his eight stages of growth. The earliest stage was at the bottom and the largest block. As the stages progressed through life, the blocks were smaller in size. Each block represented a stage that he believed all humans advance through from birth to old age.

"Myka, the blocks have to be connected to the person somehow. And then they have to be carefully placed on top of one another to the level we think HG was originally at. The connection has to be timed and broken at the right time or we could jettison her into old age.

"The timing is individual, Myka," Claudia read which meant there was not timer that came with them.

"Myka, do you think you can somehow read Helena? If we do this, can you possibly tell with any accuracy if and when the changes take place?" Artie asked trying to show her how difficult this could be.

_Did Myka know Helena? Could she read her?_ This was the woman whom she had spent months studying. She knew when her eyes flashed, she was angry. She knew when her lips curled, she was sure of something. When her breath quickened, she was nervous. When her ears pulled back, she was tense. If her eyebrow moved just a little, she was being seductive. Yes, she could read Helena. But since yesterday, it seemed someone had jumbled up the words and now Myka was reading through thick lenses and the words were blurry. But Helena was in there – she gave Myka the answer – she may be pulled toward Pete but she was still locking onto Myka when she could. Myka knew in her heart if they did anything, Helena would do everything in her power to help them. She looked out the window at HG running past Pete with the football. She was pushing him out of the way and he was falling down on purpose. Then HG stopped and looked at Myka in the window. And there it was ...….the smile that told Myka she was sure.

"I can do it," Myka said turning back to Artie.

"We may need Dr. Calder to help us," Artie said and this time it wasn't even an excuse to see her. He was very concerned about the combination of codes with this artifact. "I'll go get the artifact and come back here with Vanessa.

"I think we should do this in _familiar _surroundings," he said.

They thought he meant for Helena -but he was actually thinking about Myka. He wanted her someplace calm and surrounded by people who could help her.

In case anything went wrong..… terribly wrong.

* * *

**OK either you're happy with the way this is going ... or you're ready to kill me...**  
**either way ...it's okay - just let me know. I appreciate you reading along and look forward to the feedback/comments.**  
**It keeps me on track and helps me write - so I thank you. **


	7. Reverse Psychology

**Chapter 7 Reverse Psychology**

Artie had an easier time finding the Erickson blocks than he did convincing Vanessa that this was serious.

"No, Vanessa, I know I say they act like children all the time but this time, I really mean it," he said trying to explain he wasn't crying '_wolf_'. "It was an artifact – it's reduced Agent Wells' mental age and then Pete had Lorenz's boots on…, yes the ones he had when he walked with the geese…and as a result, Agent Wells imprinted onto Agent Lattimer and I'm pretty sure Warehouse rules state that we only can put up with one Pete," Artie said out of breath.

She finally was convinced only because Artie sounded so worried. She promised to meet him there as soon as she loaded the car with the necessary equipment. She wasn't quite sure what that equipment might be because Artie's description of the artifact ran the gamut of remaining infantilized to becoming an instant senior citizen. She took what she thought would help and met him at the Warehouse.

"Wouldn't it be better to do this in my office?" she asked Artie for the tenth time.

"No, we can't. If something goes wrong…. You can't do anything for her there that you can't do here right?" he asked and she thought he meant HG of course.

"I don't think so," Vanessa said.

"Then we'll do it here," Artie said when they reached the B&B. He carefully lifted the box of blocks out of the car. "Did you bring electrodes?" he asked for the third time.

"Yes, Artie I did," Vanessa said reassuringly. She couldn't remember the last time she saw him this nervous. For someone who found his agents exasperating, he surely was concerned about them. But then, that really was no surprised to the doctor.

Vanessa went through with Artie what the procedure might be like and based on that, set up a table for HG to lie on in the office. Then he called Myka and Pete in and the only reason HG let him go was because he was showing her how to play Mario Carts. "Stop trying to drive on that side of the road," he said to her when her car crashed again. Myka just looked on in amazement as the great HG Wells sat glued to the television set moving the controls on the controller. "What?" Pete asked. "She's good for hours. She won't move, believe me," Pete explained thinking that was the point.

"Pete, you better hope when she comes back, she doesn't remember _everything_ you taught her," Myka said. "What? Why?" Pete asked in his '_what's the big deal voice'_.

* * *

They joined Artie in the office and he and the doctor took them through the scenario they thought might work. Electrodes to the wooden block on the bottom would be connected to Helena's head. Then Artie would place the next block on top of the connected one. Each block would be added only when they '_thought_' she was through that stage associated with the block on the pile. And therein lay the problem. No bells went off when the stage was complete.

"It's very individual, Myka, " Artie explained. Yes there were age brackets associated with each phase of human development but they were not written in stone.

"These are the different stages," Vanessa said as she pulled up the chart on her laptop. "Now given what we know about her current behavior, would you say she's in the "_Autonomy vs. Shame & Doubt_" stage or the '_Initiative vs. Guilt'_ stage?" the doctor asked and they leaned in to read the descriptions of stages two and three. Pete looked at the second stage that covered most 2 to 3 year olds. Psychology was never his strong suit. "You think she's stuck in _the toilet training stage_? No, I'm pretty sure she's way past that," he said. Myka ignored him in spite of the urge to just punch him. She read what it said about the next stage which covered year's three to five.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Pete. I think she's in stage three," Myka said and Pete took it to mean he knew HG better.

"Yeah, I definitely have noticed _lately_ that she's …. _asserting control and power over her environment_," he said - reading the words verbatim from the screen. Myka looked at him. She didn't think he was making light of it necessarily but worse, he had the audacity to give his opinion about HG? Myka lost it. She reached over and grabbed him by his t shirt.

"You listen to me, Lattimer. _Lately_ you've noticed_? Lately_ has been less than two days for you. You know nothing about her. In spite of being attached to you, she's in there trying to get out to me…back to me!" Myka said and even as the words fell, she knew they sounded fierce. Artie and Vanessa looked at each other. "Got any tranquilizers in there?" he asked her under his breath.

Pete looked stunned and under any other circumstances, his look of surprise would have been enough to bring Myka back from the brink. But not today. Not when she felt every degree of HG's movement away; not when Pete was treating this like a science project and had the nerve to be succeeding at it; not when she was almost paralyzed with fear that this procedure could go wrong.

"OK, ok," Pete said - his feelings hurt that Myka would talk to him that way. '_This PMS thing is wicked_,' he thought to himself.

"Who's going to tell Agent Wells what we're doing here?" Vanessa asked and they all realized they needed HG's cooperation to do this.

Pete and Myka started to talk over one another about who should tell her until Artie finally yelled at them to stop. "OK, someone has to tell her ok? Pete, I know she's following you around like a puppy right now but I think Myka should be the one to try and tell her what we need her to do. Just tell her we want to measure that huge brain of hers or something," Artie said.

"Don't we need her to be still?" Myka asked.

"I'll have the electrode connection online so I can break it instantly," Vanessa said.

* * *

Myka and Pete went back to the living room where sure enough, HG was still playing the video car game.

"Do you know the word _racecar_ is a palindrome?" she asked as they entered the room.

"Oh yeah, way past toilet training," Pete said proud of his child prodigy.

"Helena," Myka started but HG was not paying any attention.

"Come on, Mykes," Pete said in his '_duh_' tone and then quickly recouped with, "I mean let me help with that." "We have to stop playing now, HG," he said but she didn't even look at him. "No, really HG. We have to stop playing now," he tried again and reached for the remote but she jerked it out of his way and continued playing. "Helena!" he said sternly and Myka stared at him. She had never head Pete raise is voice like that - ever. Helena looked at him, too. But that tone in his manly voice reminded her of what it was like to be a child and be yelled at. Her lip started quivering and her breathing quickened.

"You made her cry?" Myka said in disbelief.

"I..ah… no, it's okay. It's okay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell," Pete said and didn't know whether to hug her or not so he just put his hands out around her arms giving her 'air' pats to comfort her.

"Hug her!" Myka said under her breath and couldn't believe she was telling him to do that but could not bear to see her so upset. Pete leaned in and HG grabbed him and Myka, in spite of thinking it could not get worse, felt the knife twist.

Helena calmed down within minutes and pulled back. "She wiped her nose on my shirt!" Pete said and it was the only comfort Myka felt.

"Helena, we need to try something now, okay?" Myka said to her and took her hand. She let Myka. "We need to help you get back to being you, okay?" she said and was met with that blank stare.

"This isn't working," Pete said getting worried.

"Helena? I know who Erickson is," Myka said and saw the flash in HG's eyes. "I know what to do ok?" and Pete thought HG was clueless but Myka saw it. Deep in those ebony eyes was a glimmer that only someone who knew Helena the way Myka knew her would see. And locked inside that head, HG knew she would know.

"I want to play the game," HG said because the pull was deepening to whatever Pete showed her. He was her primary connection to the world.

"We can play it after we go with Myka, ok?" Pete said. "Geez, she acting like she's four," he let out not realizing how accurate he was. "Pete, explain it to her," Myka said remembering what she just read about Stage 3- _the child tries to exert power of their environment and if they meet with disapproval, they feel guilty. _"Don't make her feel guilty," Myka said.

Pete had no idea what she was talking about. HG guilty? Never – but he tried. "OK, HG – it's okay to want to play the game but we can't play right now. But I promise, you can play as soon as we're done going with Myka," he said. HG listened and then turned to Myka. She swore she saw '_idiot_' flash in her eyes … but she didn't say anything.

* * *

They got up and took HG to the office where she did exactly as Myka asked her to do. She lay on the table and let Vanessa put the electrodes to her head. "Just relax, Helena," Myka said standing at her side and holding her hand. Pete was at the bottom of the table where HG could see him. Artie hooked up the first block to the other end of the electrodes. Claudia had joined them to help Vanessa with the program and to help monitor HG's vital signs.

"Are you ready?" Artie asked Myka. She looked down at HG. She was surrounded by people but she didn't care. She put her hands on HG's face and held it.

"Help me Helena. Help me to do this, ok? I can't do it without you. You got me this far, don't leave me, Helena," Myka said and Claudia turned away because the tears were literally falling down her face. Helena stared back at Myka, watching her face intently.

God if Myka only knew what was going on in that head. Since the damn rattle hit her, HG knew something was wrong. She tried to stand up when it happened but she felt very weak – almost as if she didn't quite remember what to do. Then Pete's hands were there helping her and she was grateful someone found her. But she looked at his feet and suddenly a flash of light came across her eyes and although she felt okay when she stood up, she felt very anxious. She tried to tell herself there was no reason to be nervous but within seconds, the anxiety grew and whenever Pete went to leave, she felt a panic in her chest. She was being pulled down a tunnel towards Pete and the harder she tried to get away from it, the faster it happened. She finally stopped fighting it to conserve her energy and to come up with a plan. While Pete let her watch football, and eat horrible food combinations and taught her baseball, a part of her brain pushed to connect with Myka. She kept Myka's image in her head and reminded herself that this was her one true connection. She knew she would have only a small window of opportunity to tell Myka what to do. That's why she went with her to the bedroom. She had a better chance of telling her something if Pete wasn't there to cloud her focus. She got out the one thing she could think of that might help. _Erickson_. Only someone as bright as Myka could figure out an entire puzzle with one clue. HG was sure of it.

She looked up at Myka and smiled. The blank stare was still on her face but Myka felt HG squeeze her hand. "OK, we're ready," Myka said.

Vanessa switched the connections on and suddenly HG's brainwave appeared on Claudia's screen. She was connected to the first block. Myka nodded and Artie placed the second one and then the third one because they agreed this seemed to be the stage HG was up to. Myka watched HG's eyes which registered nothing new.

Artie waited for Myka's signal and Myka nodded but then said, "Wait!" and Artie jumped. The 4th block dealt with a child's ability to meet academic and social demands. According to Erickson, success leads to a feeling of competence. Myka knew competence was never an issue for Helena. "OK," she said and Artie put the block in its place. "Helena, remember how smart you are. You're brilliant – you figured out a way to tell me how to help you," Myka said because she wanted to affirm to HG that she was gifted. Myka knew she would be through that stage in no time. She nodded to Artie who gingerly placed the next block on the pile. With each new one, HG's brainwaves spiked and Claudia jumped not knowing what it meant – she was adjusting to the new stage. "She's okay," Vanessa said putting a hand on her shoulder. The tension was palpable.

The fifth block was marked "_Identity vs. Role Confusion_," marking the teen years where humans develop a sense of self and identity. Again, Myka leaned into HG and said; "Remember who you are, Helena. You are the great HG Wells." Helena's eyes widened and her lips curled just a little. She was remembering Myka was sure of it. Helena held onto Myka's hand a little tighter.

There were two blocks left. The "_Intimacy vs. Isolation_" stage covered ages typically from late teens to adulthood. It was the time of forming intimate relationships. Success meant connection, failure meant isolation. Myka thought about this. Of course Helena knew intimacy and success in connection. But would it be enough to remind her now?

Myka nodded to Artie who slide the block on as Myka said to her; "Helena, I love you. You mean the world to me. What we have is more than I could have ever hoped for." The strongest squeeze came and Myka saw the change in Helena's eyes. They looked brighter somehow.

"This is the last one," Artie said and took a deep breath. This was the one that needed timing. It was technically the stage for middle adulthood – from age forty to middle sixties. It shouldn't have applied to HG, but when Artie pointed out that this was very individual, Myka realized they had to account for all of Helena's life. The challenge was knowing whether to guide this process by HG's present age or her chronological age? Myka decided that if they were trying to restore HG to everything she was, they had to account for her total life – and that is what made the timing so tricky. Technically, HG was not yet forty and yet Myka knew HG's life experience in terms of years, was past even the end point of this block. This was going to be more art than science and if anyone knew the art of Helena, it was the woman who was staring deeply into her eyes – the window into what was happening Myka hoped.

This stage was marked by a person's desire to nurture things that will outlast us – children or our legacy. Success through this stage lead to feelings of accomplishment. Of course Helena was talented and felt accomplished but where should Myka cut it off. If they left HG connected to the block for too long, she could come out of this psychologically as a person in their later years.

"Help me, Helena," Myka said as Artie slowly slid the block in place.

The monitor on the computer screen showed spikes in HG's brainwaves and the heart monitor jumped. Claudia panicked – she didn't know medically what was going on but she knew distress when she saw it. "Do something!" she yelled at Vanessa. Pete tensed up and put his hands over his face. Artie didn't take his eyes off the block – waiting for Myka. Dr. Calder knew what the spikes meant – are readied herself to break the connection.

Myka tried not to look at the digital display of HG's vital signs. She dare not take her eyes off of HG's eyes - because this was her only source of information. Helena was in there and Myka swore she could feel the struggle that was going on inside that beautiful mind. HG's entire body tensed up and her eyes widened. She held on tightly to Myka as Myka stared at her face – looking for anything that would tell her when to cut the connection. There was nothing – and Myka started to fear that what she was seeing was distress. How long would she leave her connected? Myka started to see that blank look come back over HG's face and was about to tell Vanessa to cut the connection.

"Help me, Helena. Please. I could not go on if I failed you," Myka said into HG's ear.

Like someone who comes back to life, Helena suddenly took the deepest breath and tugged at Myka. Myka looked at her – into those eyes and there it was. Myka could not - then or ever, put into words what it was that she saw exactly but her heart and soul told her Helena was back.

"Stop the connection!" she yelled and the doctor pressed the keypad to break it. Helena was no longer in the maze of rebooting her development. The doctor looked at her brain activity and there were no more spikes. She took the electrodes off her head and Artie patted HG on the shoulder. But HG never took her eyes off the woman who had just saved her – she never doubted that she would.

"Thank you, Myka," HG said holding onto her hand still. "I knew you would know what to do." Myka leaned down and hugged Helena. She could sense in every nerve of her being that HG was back – all of her – just as she had been.

That was good news for Myka. It was not such good news for Pete.

"Pete darling?" Helena said from the table. Pete jumped – he was so relieved that she was okay. And yet, he felt this unexplainable loss. He went to the other side of the table.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me," Helena said smiling up at him.

"Sure," Pete said and HG wanted to appreciate everything that he had done right. But it was his fault that this happened and he worsened the situation by not telling them about the boots and worst of all, he was not sensitive to Myka.

"Pete?" HG said and he leaned into. HG smiled as she whispered in his ear;

"I'm going to bloody kill you!" she said and sat up. Pete bolted from the room faster than lightning. Helena jumped off the table and followed. Myka was on her heels and Claudia was not going to miss out on this.

"Artie?" Vanessa questioned trying to figure out the chaotic scene.

"That? Oh no, that's just what they do. Everything is back to normal," he said as he gently returned the blocks to their container.

* * *

**My apologies to the psych majors who know a bit about Erickson. I tried to stay true to his theory **  
**but definitely tweaked it to make it fit the story. **  
**For the readers - I hope this flowed well - and made sense. If not - as always - let me know and I'll rework it.**

**For those of you who have been reading along, posting and adding this to favorites, if ever it falls short - please **  
**post your questions or concerns. I appreciate them all. **

**And for those who take the time to suggest, I love it and consider everything you say. You guys are terrific and **  
**I thank you. **

**If you know anything about Paul Revere and the phrase incorrectly attributed to him - you'll be able to guess the title of the next chapter for sure. **


	8. The British Are Coming

Thanks for your comments and allowences with the story line.

**"We do not take humor seriously enough." Konrad Lorenz**

* * *

**Chapter 8 The British Are Coming, the British Are Coming**

Vanessa stared at Artie in disbelief. "Well, I don't care if that is normal. They've been exposed to artifacts and we have a 48 hour watch on anyone who comes into contact," the doctor reminded him.

"Yeah, well that means they'll be back to work on Monday," Artie said.

"Not Agent Wells," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah, she's been re-exposed," Artie realized. "Well, how about dinner?" Artie asked because as far as he was concerned, the kids were occupied and no one would watch HG like Myka.

* * *

Pete did his personal best in the 50 meter dash from the office to the dining room where he knew the large table would separate him from impending disaster.

"Now HG - remember what you said about how I took good care of you," Pete said with the table between him. He moved down one side as HG walked up the other. The chair had all been pulled back behind them.

"Now this I have got to see," Claudia said sitting on the window sill to get a good view. "Leena! You got any popcorn?" she called out although she doubted it would take that long.

Myka stood next to Claudia. She wasn't sure what to do. She was just so happy to have HG back. And nothing said HG was back like a display of her British temper. Pete did deserve some of what was coming. He did take good care of her but he also messed with the great HG Wells – and no one got away with that.

"You thought the boots belonged to a bloody baseball player?" HG said across the table highlighting the first offense. Myka's ears delighted in hearing her accent back in full force.

"Now, I know it doesn't make sense looking back but I really thought the initials fit," Pete said moving in the opposite direction of HG.

"And you put them on?" HG said trying to close the distance.

"Well, yeah – I mean I thought they were Kyle Lohse's and didn't see the harm," Pete confessed.

"The harm Mr. Lattimer was that they weren't Mr. Lohse's – they belonged to Konrad Lorenz," she said.

"Yeah the father of the geese. I know that now," Pete said. "But I didn't want to waste any time in taking them off. I rushed to help you as soon as I heard you were you know … knocked down by your artifact."

"Oh yes, I know you did and I thank you for that. But unfortunately, the combination resulted in a disastrous state of affairs for me. And you, Mr. Lattimer, postponed the cure."

"Well, I was taking care of you. I mean, if you think you as an adult is a lot of work, you as a toddler is a lot of trouble," Pete tried but that only made HG madder. She reached across the table but he pulled back in time.

"You gave me soda, you gave me pepperoni and sausage pizza," she said reminding him of his diet. Then she narrowed her eyes and leaned across the table. "You made me cheer for the fighting Irish."

"Hey, I didn't force the pizza on you. You were like carbon paper – you copied everything I did!" Pete said slowly moving. HG thought for a minute. He did have a point. Then she remembered.

"You gave me bacon and then ice cream! My clothes don't fit!" HG said as she pulled on her pants. She was already feeling the effects of the higher than usual caloric intake.

"Now wait a minute! Isn't that just a common side effect of what _all of you_ have now?" Pete asked attributing the bloating to the group's PMS. He looked over to his fellow female agents.

"What are you talking about?" Myka asked him.

"Aren't you all …. Myka, the _McClintock Effect_ where you know you all ….," he tried to explain by collapsing his fingers together to show synchronicity.

"What is he saying?" Leena asked because she did not want to miss out on any of this.

"Oh! Pete thinks because we live together, we get our periods together," Myka laughed.

"OK, you don't have to spell it out," he complained. The women looked at each other and each shook their head no.

"What? None of you?" Pete asked in disbelief. "But all of you … I mean you all have been …. Really mean…," he all but whined.

"Because we yell when you're annoying?" Claudia said laughing. It caught Pete off guard and HG made her move but he was quicker. The table still separated them.

"You spooned me, Agent Lattimer!" HG said about last night when she snuck into his room.

"You snuck in my room!" he said and looked over at Myka to make sure she remembered this. "And I was totally asleep. Being adored is exhausting," he tried to point out. "Remember what I said, HG. No punching," he tried to remind her in case anything he said was still in there.

"Oh Mr. Lattimer, I didn't study kempo for years to reduce my assault to mere punches," HG said moving closer.

"Damn, the kempo," Pete said snapping his fingers. He should have put that on his no-no list. "Hey, I showed you how to play baseball and football," he said hoping to point out the positive.

"Yes, not bad for a Brit who _sucks at sports_," she smiled wickedly letting him know it was all in there – every word. "You yelled at me!" HG said reminding him of their last encounter.

"You were acting 4 years old!" Pete said.

"I _was_ 4 years old," HG said defensively.

"Oh, okay good point. But I helped you and I said you could play later," Pete said as he moved around the table in time with HG's moves. "Do you remember everything I said?" he asked.

"_Everything,_" she assured him. She leapt across the table and he jumped back and fell over the chair. HG was on top of him in a heartbeat. Her back was to her companions who watched eagerly.

"Don't move, Mr. Lattimer or I will be forced to subdue you in a less friendly manner," HG said her legs on either side of him. He could have tried to flip her and gain the upper position but HG was not above head butting him and he knew it.

"Now HG, remember it wasn't all bad. We had fun, didn't we?" he asked. She leaned into him.

"This isn't about us, Pete. This is about Myka," she whispered in his ear. "And how you didn't think of what she was going through," she said and her eyes flashed the blackest he had ever seen her eyes.

"Alright sure, I get it. I tried but I was a little busy raising you if you remember….ooofff," he said as she raised herself and then pushed down hard on his stomach, forcing the air out of him.

"You have no excuse that will work so don't bother yourself," she said from atop.

"Fine, fine. What do you want me to do?" he asked conceding that he had not considered how Myka was dealing with all this.

"You're going to do her inventory work all week. And her chores around here, too," HG said thinking this would free Myka up for more time with her.

"Inventory? All week? Oh come on, HG. This wasn't all my fault…," he attempted and then saw the sinister look on HG's face. She was not to be messed with when she was all 'saving_ Myka'_ and he knew it. "OK uncle! You happy?" he said giving in. Helena sat straight up but didn't release him yet.

"Oh, one more thing," she said leaning back down and getting up close to his ear. Myka leaned over to see if she could hear what HG was saying but it was very quiet.

"Remember this Mr. Lattimer. Your _best_ kiss on your _best_ day will never match up to Myka's. Ever. Are we clear on that?" HG smiled devilishly.

"Yeah, yeah – got it," Pete said the final blow the worst of all to his ego.

Helena released him and he shot up. "You know it isn't easy living with all of you," he said and went into the kitchen. Claudia and Leena were laughing at the poor display of sportsmanship but Myka didn't feel comfortable with it. She enjoyed seeing HG back to herself and in all her British glory but for the first time since this all started; she considered how it was for Pete. That was just who Myka was. And Helena knew it as soon as she looked at her face -the moral dilemma that was Myka – always wanting to do the right thing.

"Oh all right," HG said and even Myka wasn't sure what she meant. Helena marched into the kitchen where Pete was soothing his bruised ego with a jelly donut.

"Come on Lattimer. I suddenly feel for a game of touch football," HG announced and made his stop mid bite.

"Really? All of us?" he said excited.

"Yes Pete although I think it's only fair that you take Myka on your team and I'll take Claudia and Leena," she announced.

"What about Artie?" Pete said wondering if he wanted him or not.

"He can cheer – that's it," HG stated.

She went in and got her fellow agents to agree to the simple game of touch football in the front yard. "We need to do some guy things with him sometimes," she said to them.

They piled outside and the sides were drawn up. Myka was a little surprised after HG's display inside that she didn't pick her for her team. But the method to her madness became abundantly clear when Pete threw the ball to Myka and HG tackled her. Claudia and Leena screamed with excitement and that wasn't even the thing that annoyed Pete the most.

"Hey come on," he said a minute later. "You're supposed to tackle the receiver, HG. Not pull her down and kiss her!" he complained about the interruption to the play.

"You said it yourself, Mr. Lattimer. The British _suck at sports_," HG said laughing and bending down to kiss her opponent one more time.

* * *

**So did it come back together the way you wanted it to? **  
**Please comment with feedback and I'll be sure to wrap it up soon.**


	9. What Are the Odds?

**"The richest and fullest lives attempt to achieve an inner balance between three realms: work, love and play."**  
**― Erik Erikson**

* * *

**Chapter 9 What Are the Odds?**

Pete enjoyed his roughhousing with the girls as a consolation for what he'd been through. Sure he worsened things a little by not owning up to wearing the boots right away, but he thought all in all, things turned out okay. He and HG got a chance to bond that might not ever have happened otherwise.

Helena made sure that she and Myka had a lot of time alone Saturday night and Sunday. Lying in her arms that night she told Myka what it had been like. "I felt locked inside my own head and thought I'd go mad fighting my own body as it kept pulling towards Pete," she said. "But all the time Myka, I knew you would help me. I knew you would take whatever measures you had to – to reach in and save me." Myka pulled HG into her chest just so grateful that she was herself again and back to wanting to be with her.

"You told Pete you remembered everything. Are you concerned about any of the stuff he taught you?" Myka asked.

"Behavior is learned Myka. That means it can be unlearned. With the right motivation of course," HG said devilishly as she reached up to pull Myka into the sheets and disappeared into a night of bonding bliss. HG knew Myka wouldn't ask for it but she would need extra assurance that Helena would always choose her. HG proved it over and over again until Myka collapsed into her arms. "You are the only one I would follow and to the ends of the earth, Myka Bering," Helena whispered to her as she fell asleep.

Morning brought a lazy Sunday and everyone kicked back and relaxed. Whether it was to make up for lost time or not, Helena couldn't say but she followed Myka wherever she went. She even did her laundry with her. "Would you look at what he gave me," HG said smiling at the Notre Dame t shirt Pete had given her to watch the game in. "He's going to make a very good father someday," Myka said. "I really think he will," HG said putting the folded shirt back with her stuff.

Myka watched Helena like a hawk to see if she noticed any residual effects. You could never tell with artifacts what the longer term effect might be. She noted nothing unusual. She carefully watched to see if anything happened when she and Pete were together. She feared Helena might follow his display of burping at dinner but she was her usual polar opposite, sipping her tea and using her linen napkin. Leena had long ago accepted that one linen napkin at meals was a must.

Pete even seemed better – somehow over the loss of his artifact induced buddy - but that was just how Pete was – he rolled with the punches.

* * *

Monday morning came and Artie returned in an unusually good mood and even Pete got that he had more than just dinner with the good doctor. "So you kinda owe me one, Artie. If it weren't for me, you would not have needed the doctor this weekend and you would be down a _cuppa sugar_ today," Pete said giving Claudia the knuckle bump for having the first joke of the day. He knew he was right because Artie opened his mouth but nothing came out. It was going to be a good day for Pete.

Myka worried the same could not be said for HG who had to remain home or at least away from the Warehouse for the day. "Not to worry," she assured Myka. "I am going to go for a long run this morning." Myka was pleased that HG seemed to accept that she was not going to work.

"HG, I have to go into town if you want to come," Leena offered.

"I'll meet you there," HG said and now everyone was set to leave. Helena ran upstairs to change into running clothes and it wasn't until she saw the expression on Myka's face did she realize she had chosen the football t shirt that Pete had given her.

"Good taste there, HG," Pete said giving her a nod of approval.

"Did you want to wear that?" Myka asked because HG never wore anything with sports teams on it. The question caught HG off guard because until Myka mentioned it, she hadn't really noticed that she had put it on. It really had been unconscious. "I … don't know. I think it was on the top of the laundry pile," HG said trying to remember if it was.

"You're sure you're okay? Do you want me to stay awhile?" Myka asked but Helena was sure it meant nothing.

"Don't be silly darling. I don't think we should panic because I momentarily lost all sense of fashion," the Brit laughed. "Although I will miss you," HG said moving in closer.

"It is so good to have you back," Myka said. "I _never_ really left darling," HG gently reminded her.

It was true; through all of that, HG was in there reaching out to the one who knew her best. That thought would stay with Myka that morning, causing her to burst into spontaneous smiles whenever it came to the front of her memory.

Helena waved goodbye to Myka as they piled into the SUV and left for work. She had told Leena she would meet her at the diner in twenty seven minutes and forty five seconds because she was not going to run her fastest today. HG took off for her run happy to be back to herself again.

* * *

The first thing Artie wanted Pete to do was to retrieve the boots that he had put in the wrong section and return them to the correct aisle. His lecture about not touching the artifacts was headed into the second hour now and he was not running out of steam. Nor was HG as she rounded the streets at the entrance to the center of Univille on her 5 mile run. She was hardly perspiring when she slid into the booth at the diner opposite Leena.

Helena had reached a happy accord with the staff working there. She would drink at least half of the cup of tea they brought her if they stopped insisting it really was tea. "Here's your _beverage_, Agent Wells," the friendly waitress said winking at Leena.

Leena marveled not so much at Helena's command over the local protocol as much as her choice in attire that morning. "Really Helena? A football t shirt?" Leena questioned. "It is curious, isn't it?" HG finally conceded but not paying it too much attention. Until the young man in the adjoining booth commented on it.

"You'd think you'd be ashamed to wear that in here with so many Navy fans," the man said looking directly at HG. "Especially after the way the Midshipmen beat your team in 2009 and 2010," he said in a friendly yet provoking tone. "We opened up can of whoop-ass on your guys."

"I beg your pardon?" Leena said because she could not fathom what this young man was referring to. She looked at Helena whom she suspected would be confused by the stream of jabs and idioms.

"How convenient that your memory skipped over 2011 when we beat your team 56 to 14. I 'd say that's a six pack of _whoop-ass _- as you so crudely put it sir," HG said sipping on the second half of her tea. She _never _ever drank the second half.

"How do you even know that?" Leena asked more amazed at her drinking the tea than the statistics. But Helena was preoccupied. "Your offense team is atrocious," she said nonchalantly but now the others in the booth were in on the discussion.

"Our offense was good enough to beat you in 2007, 2009 and 2010," one of them said back. "Triple overtime in '07!"

Leena's head kept swinging back and forth. Maybe Pete told her this stuff but why was she getting so defensive about a team – a sport – she cared nothing about. Artie had told Leena to keep an eye on HG and to alert them immediately if anything unusual happened. Helena talking sports trash would have made her consider calling them but it was HG finishing the entire cup of tea that made Leena suspect something was up. She texted Myka and told her she thought HG might be "SUI" – _still under the influence_. Myka grabbed Pete and they were off like lightning.

* * *

"No, sure you can leave," Artie said even though they were already down the umbilicus and out to the car. "And this is why we don't play with artifacts, children," he said to no one in particular.

"Leena says she talking football trash with a bunch of guys in the diner. Pete?" Myka said hoping he could explain where that might be coming from.

"What team?" Pete asked as if it mattered.

"Pete! I don't know – Notre Dame I think. She has your shirt on," Myka reminded him as he drove them to town. Myka looked down at her text from Leena. "She's talking football with a bunch of Navy fans?" Myka said waiting for Pete to tell her what this meant.

"Is she pointing out that their offense stinks?" Pete asked wondering how much HG had taken in. He had talked a blue streak through the game they watched on Friday.

"Pete! There are four of them and one of her!" Myka tried to point out. "Leena said they just asked her to take_ it outside_."

"Oh man, I feel sorry for them," he said out loud.

* * *

**Many thanks for all your posts/comments - short chapter because I can't let go. lol  
Will wrap up soon - - - - **


	10. Lasting Impressions

**Thank you to everyone who waited patiently - and kept reading this story.  
And for those of you who took the time to post - I especially appreciate that!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Lasting Impressions**

Leena should have been a little more explicit when she told Myka that they asked HG to take it outside. It was the waitress who asked them allto_ take_ it outside because they were making too much noise and the customers were complaining.

"If this is what happens when you drink the _whole_ cup of tea, I mean your _beverage _honey, I'd rather you went back to finishing just half," the waitress said to Helena.

It took a few minutes before the bills were calculated and the guys paid and HG asked Leena if she '_wouldn't mind settling the bill while she taught these boys about football'_ is how she put it.

* * *

Myka felt that Pete purposely took that day to finally follow the speed limit but he was actually going above the posted number. She was just anxious to get there but so was Pete. Seeing HG take down four guys was not something he wanted to miss out on – and of course - offer help should she need it. His money was on her not needing it. The SUV came to an abrupt halt outside the diner where Leena was standing there waiting for them.

"I think they took her to the parking lot!" she yelled to them.

"You better take care of this, Lattimer," Myka warned him as he got out of the car.

"So even though HG is back to herself, I'm still getting the blame when she's in a fight?" he asked.

"She wouldn't be in a fight if you hadn't taught her about stupid football," Myka retorted.

"Oh yeah - cause she's never been in a fight before, that's right. How about when the lacrosse coach threatened to have security escort her off the field because she was fighting with him over his plays? Or when the museum curator at the steampunk exhibition put Jules Verne's name before HG Wells in the display? Hmmm?" Pete said -pointing out that public displays of emotion were second nature to the Brit.

Myka turned to answer him as they were making the way around to the parking lot but nothing came out.

"I thought so," Pete said smugly and if there had been time, Myka might have expressed her retort physically to him.

They rounded the building to see the four young well-built men in a row facing HG. She had her back to her fellow agents but it seemed obvious from her stance that she was about to kempo them.

"Here she goes," Pete thought he said only to himself but caught the expression on Myka's face.

"Helena, no!" they both yelled and drew her attention.

"HG, what do you think you're doing, young lady? Alright fellas, let's take it easy here," Pete said to the young men. Myka instinctively had her hand on the Tesla in case she needed to deter one of these big guys. But no one was moving including HG who stared curiously.

"Wow your mother is hot!" the youngest on the four said to Helena about Myka because from his experience, only parents yelled at you like that.

"And that would make you…." she said smiling at Pete.

"OK listen Helena. We've talked about picking fights and it's - you know, not cool. Even if you can take them," Pete said unsure of what he was walking into. Helena figured it out immediately and decided to have fun.

"You thought … oh right-e-o then, yes, well you told me that we always stick up for our team, didn't you Pete? And you said that the Navy fans were, how did you put it, _wusses_? Is that the word? Well something like that. Anyway, you told me that if any of those _wusses _ever tried to say their team was better than the Fighting Irish that we were to, well fight. Isn't that right?" she asked Pete her words dripping with innocence.

Pete backed up in defense of her words. He had never called the fans anything. OK, maybe he had but he was certain that Helena knew he meant _no-to-their-faces_.

Now the Navy men turned their attention to Pete and all four pairs of eyes held him in their stare. "Wusses?" one of them said. Pete realized that HG had just lobbed the spotlight over to him now.

"Hey I never said wusses. I said ….ah…..midshipmen..eses….You know cause your team is called the Midshipmen," Pete said trying to think quickly on his feet. Unfortunately, one of them was already in his mouth.

"Are you okay, Helena?" Myka asked with great concern.

"Perfectly fine, darling," HG answered, chesire grin decorating her face. Myka noticed the napkin had been holding against her chest. On it was x's and o's.

"What is that?" Myka asked.

"Oh this?" HG said showing Myka the drawing. "I like to call this _the Wells fake to the right offense and score a touchdown_ play. You see these x's? They represent the defense team and the o's are the offensive players. The one's these gentlemen's team is so sorely lacking talent in," HG shouted over to them.

"Not helping here, HG," Pete yelled back as he was trying to explain that his friend is British and therefore, does not really understand sports. After spending just a few minutes with HG, they all thought she had a great handle on football and were not buying Pete's line.

"Maybe you taught her to have a big mouth so you wouldn't get in trouble," one of them said moving toward Pete.

"Oh no, I assure you big guy, she came like that," Pete said trying to figure out where his back up in all of this was. She was busy telling Myka ….

"And the only offensive player who is not an 'o' is the center and he's represented by the square with an x in it, here. See?" HG said pointing to her drawing.

"So they didn't take you back here to fight you?" Leena asked embarrassed that she had misinterpreted what had happened.

"Fight me?" Helena said laughing out the words. "You must be joking, darling."

"So you feel ok? Nothing strange going on?" Myka asked realizing that HG in a parking lot with four guys drawing football plays on napkins did not actually constitute _strange._

"A little help here, HG?" Pete called back as the guys were getting more defensive about their offense after he had just admitted that he had taught Helena football. And then Pete figured out what he had to do. He was after all, a trained agent with highly technical skills in weaponry and defense. He was a master of getting out of difficult situations when the odds were stacked against him. The way he saw it he had only a couple of options; he could flash his badge and show his weapon but that would be too _testosterone-y_ he thought. He could take them all on but this was HG's fight not his - or he could play his ace card – the deadliest choice of all. He went with that.

"What do you mean I wasted my time teaching her all of that? You're saying because she's a _girl_, she can't understand football. Come on guys, come into the 21st century!" Pete shouted loud enough for his companions to hear. The four men looked at each other because they weren't sure who the hell he was talking to. They hadn't said a word about that.

"You guys do know they gave them the vote, right? I mean, come on -I thought men your age were a little more open minded," Pete yelled and the he saw it. He didn't even have to turn around to see if Helena was looking at them. He could see it in their eyes. Pete had broken out the _wrath of Wells_ and it was about to be served on a silver platter to these four. Pete was tempted to yell out – '_two for flinching_' because each of them had actually taken the smallest step backwards in response to the look on HG's face. It was the perfect exit strategy and Pete turned around.

"Neanderthals," he said in disgust to Myka and HG as he walked passed them, his ears trained on the sound of any possible footsteps rushing toward him. There were none.

"Hey, we didn't say that, ok?" one of the guys said to Helena. She wasn't sure what anyone said. She could tell from Pete's tone that he was pleased with himself but she wasn't sure why just yet. She handed the napkin over to the leader of the group. "Study that. There'll be a quiz next time our paths cross," HG said smiling and yet none of them felt at ease. "Sure thing," he said and they all said goodbye and got into their truck.

Myka stood there shaking her head. "So you feel fine, yes?" she asked HG again.

"Perfectly," HG replied.

"But you were talking football trash. We thought you were still under Pete's influence," Myka explained.

"Oh well I dare say the things he taught me are still in here," HG said tapping her temple.

"Oh," Myka said - the disappointment evident.

"But you finished your tea?" Leena reminded her and then quickly changed it to 'beverage'. HG smiled a broad grin.

"Is that what made you call for backup?" HG said laughing. Leena didn't think it was funny.

"That is something I learned from Myka, " HG said truthfully.

"To finish your tea?" Myka said and then seeing HG's raised eyebrow added, " I mean beverage."

"I learned that when someone goes to all the trouble of doing something you want even if they fail miserably at it, you should appreciate their efforts. I drank the tea … beverage because I know they are trying their damnedest to make it. They simply have not succeeded," HG said explaining it.

"You learned that from me?" Myka asked confused.

"I have learned a great many things from you, Myka Bering. Politeness is simply one of them," HG said as they returned to the car. "You seem surprised," HG said when she saw Myka's expression.

"Well, yeah I guess I am. I mean, I'm glad … I just…," Myka said not being able to put her thoughts into words. She needn't to with Helena.

"Myka, what happened with Pete was an artifact at work. I had no choice. The things he taught me are imprinted in a very small region of my brain. And I will probably spend weeks cleaning up the mess he made in here. But you, Myka. You have impressed me from the moment I met you. I learn from you every day; how to act, how to express my feelings, how to love someone again. The things I learn from you are imprinted in my heart, Myka – for all eternity," HG said and Myka stopped and grabbed her. "Oh, Helena," Myka said, tears welling in her eyes.

"Now let's go see Pete. I've got a few things I'd like to impress upon him," HG said holding Myka's hand.

Myka looked at HG as they drove back to the B&B. She was right – she had never really left Myka – not even for a second.

* * *

**"We don't know where our first impressions come from or precisely what they mean, so we don't always appreciate their fragility."**  
**Malcolm Gladwell**

**Look forward to your feedback and as always - thanks. **


End file.
